Historias de Divan
by adara026
Summary: Un problemático licenciado en psicología como es Shikamaru Nara deberá lidiar en sus cesiones de terapia los problemas psicológicos de los diferentes habitantes de Konoha. Realizado con ayuda de Ciielo Riin ojala les guste...!


Holis…! Como están? Bueno les traigo mi nueva idea, esta historia es basada en un programa que vi… ojala les guste leerla tanto como ami me gusto escribirla… besos!

Disclainer: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son del creador de la serie Naruto, la historia si es una invención mía…

Un problemático Shikamaru deberá lidiar en sus sesiones de terapia, los diferentes problemas psicológicos de los habitantes de Konoha. Este capitulo lo pude terminar gracias a la ayuda de Ciielo Riin…

**Historias de Diván: capitulo 1**

El amanecer cubría con sus rayos matutinos la bella ciudad, una nueva semana comenzaba, y eso le molestaba a alguien en particular, en un pequeño departamento, un joven moreno intentaba escapar de esos molestos rayos que entraban por su ventana, buscando refugio debajo de sus sabanas, pero su resignación llego cuando en despertador comenzó a sonar insistiendo en que ya debía levantarse.

-ahh…! Pero que flojera, hoy no quiero ir al trabajo- se quejaba el moreno intentando limpiar sus ojos con su mano derecha, mientras permanecía recostado, después de unos diez minutos, su celular comenzó a sonar, al principio pensó en no contestar, pero ante la insistencia de problemático aparato tuvo que atender antes que esa melodía le provocara dolor de cabeza.

-hola- contesto el moreno aun recostado en su cama.

-Hola licenciado Nara, habla Temari, lo llama para avisarle que confirmaron su cita de las nueve así que no llegue tarde- le dijo la voz femenina un tanto autoritaria al otro lado del teléfono.

-Valla, mi problemática pero increíblemente sexi secretaria, quiere que cuide de mis pacientes, esta bien ya voy- sonrío para si mismo, la mañana comenzaba a mejorar para el.

- muy graciosito amaneció hoy doctor en fin, lo veo en el consultorio- dicho esto colgó, sin esperar que el licenciado se despidiera. El por su parte solo volvió a sonreír y en un murmuro dijo-definitivamente las mujeres problemáticas como ella son mi tipo debería invitarla a cenar un día- con esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza logro pesadamente levantarse y alistarse para salir camino a su consultorio.

-Hola ¡buenos días Temari!-saludo mientras entraba a su consultorio Shikamaru dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa a su linda secretaria que se encontraba parada al lado de un librero con unas carpetas en sus manos.

-Buenos días licenciado- lo saludo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-muy bien para empezar, necesito mi taza de café cuando llegue el paciente hágalo pasar y búsqueme su expediente, y también necesito una cena los dos solo mañana por la noche – le pidió el moreno a la rubia. Ella lo miro desafiante y le contesto…

-su taza de café ya esta en su escritorio, junto con el expediente del paciente, y es parte de mi trabajo hacer pasar al paciente cuando llegue, en cuanto a lo de mañana ya tengo un compromiso lo siento- pero lentamente su rostro se relajo y con una pequeña sonrisa continuo girando su rostro- pero el miércoles estoy libre- esa frase era todo lo que el licenciado necesitaba, dicho esto solo giro y entro a su oficina.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café murmuro-pero que problemático se pondrá todo esto- luego suspiro resignado. El siguiente paciente ya había participado de otras sesiones pero no había muchos progresos era un hombre sobre protector con su prima, por suerte el ya había pensado en una alternativa para superar su grave problema de celos, pero lo problemático seria convencerlo de que era la mejor opción…Un golpe en la puerta despertó al moreno.-Adelante…- respondió sin muchos ánimos

-Buenos días- saludo un joven alto de cabellos marrones.

-buenos días Neji, toma asiento por favor- le respondió el terapeuta mientras se sentaba en su sillón negro, cerca de su paciente.-bueno, se supone que tu tío te envío porque eres sobre protector con tu prima, ¿es así Neji?- comenzó preguntando…

-eso es lo correcto es mi prima, no veo la necesidad de esta terapia, yo solo la protejo de Idiotas- le contesto con el seño fruncido el azabache. Su conciencia le decía que estaba mal, pero que podía hacer era "su prima".

-Creo que deberías dejarla respirar- le dijo serio Shikamaru.

-¿pero a que carajo se refiere con eso? , yo solo la protejo de idiotas como Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji… de ciertos profesores, de algunas plantas, ¿es eso anormal?- le contesto un Neji bastante molesto.

-Oye ya relájate,¿eres así de tenso siempre? Suspiraba un tanto molesto con la situación el licenciado.

-Creo que se pasaron con todo esto… es completamente innecesario-, pensaba Neji completamente contrariado. Además de soportar a las bolas de idiotas que se acercaban a su prima por simple lujuria, tenia que soportar los "consejos "de este seudo psicólogo al que lo envío Hiashi "por precaución tras la obsesión del cuidado de su hija".

-como sea, se me ocurrió una idea para que progresemos con tu terapia-le dijo sonriente el moreno. Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

-adelante – le respondió mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa el licenciado, acción que no paso desapercibida por el azabache, al abrirse la puerta un joven de cabellos azulados, de piel blanca, entro en la habitación.

-´Neji déjame presentarte a Sasuke Uchiha, el es la solución a tu problema- le explico el joven terapeuta muy animado.

-¿como puede ser el la solución a mi problema?- le pregunto algo desconcertado.

- tengo una sita mañana por la noche con Hinata- le dijo sin rodeos el Uchiha, el rostro del azabache se lleno de ira, luego parándose bruscamente, lo señalo con su dedo índice-el… que no se atreva a acercarse a mi prima sino lo mato- le dijo entre gritos.

-por favor viejo, aunque no lo creas ahora esta es la mejor solución-le dijo casi suplicándole el moreno…

-NO… no lo Hare esto es terapia no un lugar para pedir favores- le dijo aun muy molesto el Hiuga.

-escucha es parte de la terapia, Sasuke también es mi paciente y me esta haciendo un favor va a salir con Hinata y nosotros estaremos cerca sin que Hinata se de cuenta, asia presenciaras a tu prima en una cita, y veras que sabe cuidarse sola- intento explicar tranquilamente el terapeuta mientras rogaba internamente que ambos accedieran.

-Vamos solo iremos a cenar, no es como que me muera por salir con Hinata Hiuga- le dijo Sasuke en un intento de tranquilizar a Neji.

-esta idea no me gusta para nada- le dijo apartando la mirada el azabache.

-te propongo algo vamos mañana, y si Sasuke se intenta sobrepasar con tu prima, puedes ir y golpearlo hasta el cansancio, supongo que también seria una buena terapia- dijo en un ultimo intento de convencerlo, Sasuke solo miro con su seño fruncido a su supuesto terapeuta.

-esta bien, pero si tocas a mi prima te aniquilo- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su cara el azabache. Shikamaru festejo internamente su idea quizás funcionaria o eso esperaba, aunque le inquietaba el hecho de que tener que lidiar con Sasuke Uchiha un rebelde y descortés músico de rock que tendría una cita con la prima de Neji Hiuga un hombre sobre protector que la celaba a Hinata hasta con su propia sombra, mientras se despedía de ambos en la puerta de su consultorio, murmuro para si mismo- que problemático se pondrá… esta situación-, se dijo con resignación.

Ya en la salida del edificio ambos hombres que habían caminado en silencio hasta la salida, el azabache hablo- ¿porque asiste a terapia con el licenciado Nara?- el Uchiha se detuvo de golpe giro su rostro y le respondió- mi representante me mando porque según el soy un rebelde, descortés y sexopata- dicho esto sonrío maliciosamente y se continuo su camino con la satisfacción de haber inquietado al azabache que solo le grito –TU…. Aléjate de mi prima o te mato-. Con su rostro completamente aterrorizado…

Continuara…..

Nota de autor: Gracias por leer hasta el final..! Espero sus comentarios.. Besos!

Gracias en especial a Ciielo Riin que ella me ayudo en la redacción de este capitulo… gracias por ayudarme siempre..!


End file.
